Behind these Hazel Eyes
by YondaimeRiku24
Summary: YondaimeXOC Hazel has always been in the shadow of her sister. But not anymore. Now it's her turn to shine, no matter what it takes. Rated M for later "scenes".


**The rain was pouring down on the streets of Konoha. It usually doesn't rain a lot here but when it does it is a real pain. Hey that rhymed! Oh and excuse me my rudeness, my name is Kimiko Mitashi. Yes I know that name is used in a lot of different animes but hey it's my last name and I can't change it. So this is a love story about me and Yondaime. ENJOY!!!!**

**The rain fell down onto the brick road and made a pitter-patter noise against my raincoat. I pulled the raincoat off and put it over my head. My shoes clicked against the ground. I heard more shoes making noises all over the ground. I turned around alarmingly slipped on a puddle and landed face-first into the cement. "Are you okay?" A manly voice asked. I tried to stand up. "Yeah I'm fine..." I mumbled. I stood up and turned to the voice. "Yondaime!" I shrieked. I slipped again and fell on my butt. "Well somebody's clumsy!" He said kneeling down next to me. We both stood up and I saw him looking into my eyes. My blue eyes must have looked disgusting compared to his bright, sky-blue eyes. Then Miyalla ran up to him and put her hands around him. He slowly pushed her hands off of his shoulders. Miyalla's violet eyes twinkled. "What's the matter, babe?" She asked. See, I don't hate Miyalla, I mean she's my sister... but I don't like her either. "I don't know how many times I've told you I'm not your babe..." Yondaime told her. She rubbed her head against his shoulder. "Not enough I guess..." She mumbled, flirtatiously. He pushed her away. Miyalla seems like one of the girls that Yondaime would love. The long, black hair, the bright, purple eyes, the black tank top, the extremely thin figure, and the jean capris made her the most attractive girl in the village of Konoha. "So where are we going for dinner, babe?" She asked him. I wanted to jump in and say, 'He's going with me!' But not even I could get the nerve to say it. Usually, I'm not the type of girl to fall for a guy like Yondaime, but man, he was hot. "Actually... I'm uh... busy!" he said. I laughed a little and said, "Miyalla we really should let him go. We have to get home to eat supper too." He nodded in approval. "But... but...!" Miyalla said. "Come on Miyalla let's go," I said. "Hey by the way, who are you?" Yondaime asked me. My head sank but I answered anyway. "My name is Kimiko but everyone calls me Hazel," I said. "Oh right you're Miyalla's sister!" What would you do?**

**"Yeah that's right..." Inner Hazel: Yondaime is so hot…**

**"Yeah that's right..." Inner Hazel: I am going to kill my sister!**

**"Yeah that's right..." Inner Hazel: You remember me by being Miyalla's sister?!**

**"Yeah that's right..." I said. He smiled. He turned to open the door and right before he stepped inside he waved to me. I immediately blushed once he walked into his house. Miyalla walked up to me and smirked. "You like him," she said devilishly. "Do not!" I protested. "Good. Because he's mine, sister," she said. "Hey!" "Yondaime likes the tall, thin girls with long hair and big breasts," she exclaimed. "Hey my hair is just as long as yours and I'm TALLER than you!" I yelled back. "Yeah but I'll always be older than you little sis. And besides, you don't have these," she exclaimed holding her breasts. I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't JUST like older girls and I could care less how big mine are," I exclaimed, trying to keep clear of sounding jealous. "Oh you're just jealous!" She yelled. "Am not!" I yelled running ahead of her. Then it started to pour and my legs turned into a sprint then the friendly walk turned into a race. Then Miyalla ran into the door at the same time as me and smirked. "I - win - little sister..." She exclaimed breathing heavily. "No way - I was- ahead of you - by a whole - millisecond!" I yelled, also breathing heavily. She opened the door and our breathing steadied. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. Once this rain clears, Yondaime and I are going out to dinner," she said. I walked over to the window and sunlight poured in. "Maybe you should look out the window at Yondaime's house," I suggested. "Huh?" She questioned. Miyalla moved towards the window and her eyes shifted towards Yondaime's house. There stood maybe about a hundred girls with love in their eyes shouting, "Yondaime! Yondaime! You promised us you would go to dinner with us!" I laughed at her as she turned around, devastated. "Of course there will be other chances, Miyalla," I assured her. **

***separation***

**That night I went to sleep without any difficulty. It was easy enough to get into the bed itself and getting myself to sleep was easier than usual. That night I woke up in a quiet environment. Miyalla was sitting on the table playing with her cereal. "Illaki called for you earlier. She wanted to talk to you about something. And boy was she excited about that something!" She exclaimed. "Did she tell you to meet me anymore?" I asked. "Nope not a word of the sort," she said with a snicker. "You're lying," I stated. "Alright fine. She told me to tell you to meet her near the 'Something Tree' and I quote," she told me. I rolled my eyes. "Good think Illy was smart enough to use code," I mumbled. "Wait… code?" She asked. "And good thing you're dumb enough not figure out that it WAS code," I remarked. "Hey!" She yelled. I turned around and walked towards the door. "Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" She asked, compassionately. "Nah, I'm not hungry." "You'll be hungry!" She warned. "Yeah I know," I said, smiling. **

***separation***

"**There you are you slowpoke!" called Illika's high-pitched voice. She smiled. "I've been waiting here for 15 minutes! What took you so long? Oversleep?" She asked. I walked over. "That's exactly what it is. I was in for a half hour longer than I usually am. But hey what's up you called me?" I asked her. She smirked. "Oh well I was wondering about something…" She started. "Something like?" I asked. "Well… the Anbu tryouts are soon and I was wondering if you wanted to try out with me!" She exclaimed. "Anbu? No way would I ever be able to succeed in something like that. Besides, you have to be a really advanced ninja to do Anbu's," I told her. "That's exactly why YOU could do it!" She exclaimed. "Be real, Illaki. I would never be able to survive in the Anbu!" I yelled. "Ok… suit yourself…" She said, sarcastically. My eyes followed her as she walked around me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well… I was going to tryout and so is Yondaime… well I guess I'll have him all for myself!" She told me. I blushed. "Y-Yondaime is trying out to be an ANBU?" I asked her, embarrassed. "Yes of course he is! He IS one of the most advanced ninja in the whole Chunnin!" She yelled. I smiled. "Well… it wouldn't hurt to give it a try…" I stated. She smiled back. "That's the spirit!" She exclaimed.**

***Illaki and I walk to the Anbu tryouts***

**I walked in trembling. "Oh don't worry this will be a snitch!" She reassured. I looked at her in disbelief. All the boys' heads turned when they saw us walk in. There was an attractive boy with brown hair and some other boys with shaggy black hair. One of the boys walked over to Illaki and put his arm around her. "Hello Illaki," he told her. I looked over him. He was wearing a standard Anbu outfit, with the mask back on his desk. He had long black hair that reached his neck, and dark green eyes that glowed. "Alexen!" She squealed. He hugged her tightly and a confused look showed all over my face. "Alexen?" I questioned. She regarded me with a smile. "Didn't I tell you about my boyfriend Alexen?" She asked with a slight smile. "No you sort of left that one out!" I yelled. Alexen held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Um… what is your name?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion, keeping an awkward smile on his face. "That's Hazel, remember how I told you about her, honey?" She asked. He smiled. "Oh right! Ms. Kimiko I believe it was?" He wondered. I nodded. "Just stick with Hazel, ok?" I told him. He smiled. "Understood." He looked at Illaki longingly. "So what are you two here for?" He asked her. "We're here to try out!" Illaki yelled excitedly. Heads, yet again, turned towards us. "Girls trying out for the ANBU?" Someone yelled. "That's crazy!" Someone else yelled. "They wouldn't last a day!" Shouted someone else. "Hey, shut up!" There was that voice again. The one that made everyone look over and smile. "Don't make fun of anyone, we all have as much a chance to live as anyone else," Yondaime said. "No… Yondaime… it's ok…" I mumbled. He turned around and walked through a plastic, white curtain. "Are you coming? Ha-zel-kun?" He asked, pulling the curtain back. I blushed. "Yea-yea-yeah… coming…" I mumbled. I walked over to him and he pulled open the curtain for me. There was a bright light and I had to cover my eyes to walk in. "So someone has gotten the courage?" Asked a lonely voice. I trembled. "Y-yes sir…" I spoke. "Please step forward." "Yes sir…" I followed the voice until I tripped over what seemed to be a rug. "Sit." The voice spoke. I did as told and sat. "Now sleep." "Sleep?" I questioned. "Yes, sleep," the voice spoke. I closed my eyes and thought of a meadow.**

*****skipping all that crap*****

"**Hazel! Hazel, wake up!" Yondaime called from afar. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of Yondaime. "Hazel!" He yelled in happiness. I looked around. "Where- how did I get here?" I asked him, sitting up. He hugged me tightly and smiled. I blushed again. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. "You passed, Hazel, you passed!" He congratulated. Then a girl with brown hair in pigtails and a bunch of barrets tilted her head in happiness. Yondaime pulled away and smiled. "Who knew you could pull it off?" He exclaimed. Yesterday, Yondaime wouldn't have given a sh*t about me. Now he was congratulating me on something I had no idea about. "Forgive my stupidity Yondaime, but what exactly did I do?" I asked. "You passed!" He exclaimed. "What exactly did I pass?" "The ANBU exams!" He yelled. "The… An-bu EXAMS?" I yelled. That girl nodded. "Oh! This is Shizuka! She is on our team," He explained. "Hi!" I told her. She nodded with an adorable smile on her face. Her hair then turned blonde. "Whoa what the heck happened?" I asked Yondaime. "Well she can't speak, so her hair portrays her mood," He told me. I turned back to Shizuka. "Is that true?" She nodded with the same smile. "Well in the Anbu, as you know, we have no sensei," he told me. "So that means we can do whatever we want." I raised my hand. "I vote… we rest…" I told him. He nodded. "Good Idea…" Yondaime mumbled, "You two get some rest and I'll get the mission for tomorrow." Shizuka stood up and nodded. "Okay, night," I said. "Night," Yondaime replied.**

***Dream sequenceeeeeee***

**The wind was blowing leaves all over the ground around me. By the nippy air, it must have been close to fall. The sky flashed twice with a purple light. The trees and bushes bent over with the wind current, yet I remained untouched, I could not feel the wind or heat of the sun. I walked straight ahead but nothing seemed to move, it was as if I was walking in place. I felt like millions of people were staring at me. Then shurikens came everywhere around me and the sky turned dark. Loud, screechy noises arouse from all around me, the sound that you get when you misplay on a violin. I lie back as a shuriken pierces through my chest. I fall backwards, unable to talk or move. Then the ground begins spinning and a demon stands in front of me with piercing red eyes and abnormally colored fire making a colliseum around us.**


End file.
